Warriors: Emberkit's Ascension
by Araesson's Storm
Summary: Emberkit dislikes her position as her brother, Strongkit's, dutiful servant. Yet, she comes upon a roadblock in her quest to improve her status: it seems the Warrior Code of MorningClan forbids she-cats from holding any positions with meaning. Emberkit decides that all rules must be changed at some point. Why not this one?
1. Allegiances

**NEW STORY! YAY! I recommend at least skimming the Allegiances, and actually reading the snippets after. They'll help you understand the story better. Trust me.**

 **Really.**

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 _MorningClan-_

Warriors

 **Lightninghowl:** Golden tom with amber eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Heronpaw**_

 **Stonewatcher:** Grey tabby tom with brown stripes and dark grey eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Bearpaw**_

 **Snakefang:** Grey tabby tom with brown stripes

 **Eaglerise:** Dark brown tom with white underbelly and paws

 **Wolfpeak:** Light grey tom with dark grey spots and blue eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Tallpaw**_

 **Quicksun:** Calico tom with green eyes

Hunters

 **Fallenshade:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Dawndew:** Calico she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Mosspaw**_

 **Butterflyfall:** Golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Healers

 **Wrensong:** Light grey she-cat with dark grey spots and stripes, blue eyes

 **Ravenwater:** Silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Duskpaw**_

Apprentices

 **Tallpaw:** Brown tom with white paws and underbelly, blue eyes

 **Bearpaw:** Brown tom with black stripes

 **Mosspaw:** Brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly

 **Heronpaw:** Grey tom with brown stripes and green eyes

 **Duskpaw:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes

Queens

 **Silentshade:** Silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

 **Darkrose:** Dark grey she-cat with brown stripes and one brown and one blue eye

Kits

 **Strongkit:** Calico tom with one brown and one green eye

 **Emberkit:** Dark grey she-cat with brown stripes, one brown and one blue eye

Elders

 **Hawkeye:** Greying brown tom with amber eyes

 **Owlcry:** Grey tom

 **Sparrowdapple:** Greying tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

* * *

 _EveningClan-_

Council of Warriors

 **Echothunder:** Black she-cat with green eyes

 **Lionswipe:** Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Oakvoice:** Brown tom with black stripes and white paws

Healers

 **Windvalley:** Grey she-cat with amber eyes

 **Foxriver:** Russet tom with blue eyes

 **Frostsight:** Grey she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes\

 _ **Apprentice, Cypresspaw**_

Warriors

 **Brackencall:** Brown tom with black stripes

 _ **Apprentice, Dustpaw**_

 **Cliffstorm:** Grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

 **Stormfang:** Dark grey tom with green eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Thistlepaw**_

 **Eagleflood:** Light brown she-cat with darker stripes

 _ **Apprentice, Birchpaw**_

 **Hawkfern:** Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Apprentices

 **Thistlepaw:** Light brown tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

 **Birchpaw:** Light brown tom with green eyes

 **Cypresspaw:** Russet she-cat with green eyes

 **Dustpaw:** Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Queens

 **Gladeshine:** Brown she-cat with white paws

Kits

 **Wolfkit:** Grey tom with darker stripes and white paws

 **Stonekit:** Grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

 **Adderkit:** Brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Elders

 **Heavyheart:** Silver she-cat with brown spots

* * *

Long ago, there was one clan, SunClan, that existed. SunClan's members were treated equally, and they lived long and happy lives free of turmoil. MoonClan guided them, and all was well in their territory.

Then, one of their Leaders, a she-cat by the name of Nightmoon, grew sick. At first, her clanmates cared for her tenderly, trying to bring their courageous leader back to health. Eventually, the sickness took a dark turn. It caused the she-cat to lash out at others blindly and ferociously, killing and maiming many of her loyal clanmates. With a heavy heart, a warrior by the name of Morningfang killed his Leader quickly, mercifully, unable to watch as her condition deteriorated and she lashed out at more cats. Unfortunately, in the process, he was seriously injured, as a result of Nightmoon's counterattack. He died in short time, leaving the clan to grieve a brave warrior and their fallen leader.

Then, an argument began that would change SunClan forever. Some believed the leaders sickness to be a sign that MoonClan did not want she-cats to hold power. Still others believed it was no such thing, and all she-cats should not be judged by the actions of one. It was a long and bitter argument, that still continues, even now. Eventually, unable to settle their dispute, the Clan split apart into two groups. The ones that believed that she-cats should have no power became MorningClan, in honor of Morningfang, and the others became EveningClan.

The two clans are separated by a long and deep gorge, as well as their disagreement. They grew separately, becoming completely different. MorningClan, keeping true with their theory that she-cat couldn't be trusted, only allowed them to be Hunters or Healers, and pressured them to raise many kits. The males, however, became Warriors, and the Warriors would meet at night to discuss all problems. They made all decisions for the group. She-cats are looked down on there, disrespected and given little freedom to speak their minds. That is no place for a she-cat with a free spirit.

However EveningClan, due to the constant threat of invaders that plague them, toughened up considerably. All cats train extensively in combat, even the Healers! There, the Council of Warriors makes decisions for the group. The Council is a group of elite fighting cats, who are wise and strong. She-cats have been known to be a part of this elite group. Life is very different in the two Clans.

The two Clans, who had once been one, now fight constantly. Some hurts run too deep there, relationships that can't be mended. Their differing opinions further cause chaos between the two. They hate each other bitterly these days, forgetting that they were once one. They no longer understand one another, and with lack of understanding, comes resentment.

It just so happens that one day, a peculiar little kit named Emberkit was born within MorningClan. She would bring with her a change. The question is, whether or not it would be for the better.

Let us find out.

* * *

 **If anyone has questions on the Allegiances and the Rankings, I'll be happy to answer them. Kay? Healer is the same thing as a Medicine Cat, by the way. Please review, follow, and favorite. *begging cute eyes***


	2. Chapter 1- A Slight Roadblock

**So here is the actual chapter. MoonClan is MorningClan and EveningClan's ancestors, like Starclan.**

 **And I don't own Warriors. *sighs* I wish I did.**

* * *

Emberkit was the daughter of Darkrose and Quicksun, and the sister of Strongkit. Although, sometimes it was more like she was the servant of Strongkit. His considerable bulk (or fatness- you could look at it either way) and the fact that their father sided with Strongkit served to keep her in that position. Her mother seemed to hold a similar position as Emberkit, so Darkrose would be of no help in securing Emberkit a higher status.

But until she figured out how to achieve a higher status within the hierarchy of the nursery, Emberkit had certain rules she had to follow, or face the terror of being shouted at, and then ordered to look after the Elders.

As far as Emberkit could gather (since no one had ever actually told her of the rules), these seemed to be her rule code:

1\. Strongkit eats first.

2\. If Strongkit tells her to do something, she was expected to do it quickly and quietly

3\. Do not dare harm the precious prince Strongkit

4\. Do not infringe upon Strongkit's space

5\. Be dutiful, quiet, and respectful at all times

6\. If Strongkit was feeling aggressive, she should allow him to use her as a scratching post

7\. Strongkit is always right

Since Emberkit was the lowest of the food chain, she followed these rules without complaint when she realized that they led to problems. Yet one time, when she disobeyed a rule, Quicksun gave her a lecture on the importance of obedience in a servant, she was then dismissed to serve time in the Elder's den. Since the Elders were an endless supply of knowledge, she decided to ask them a question that had long been preying on her mind.

"Do any of you know how one can improve their status within the Nursery?" Emberkit asked curiously, staring up at them with her peculiar eyes. You see, one of them was a dark shade of brown, like the bark of an oak tree, and the other was a crystal blue, the color of a rushing river. Emberkit liked looking at them in water.

The Elder's seemed confused by the question. They all stared at her oddly. That was to be expected- because of old age, the Elders often malfunctioned. When this happened, it was a good idea to speak slowly and clearly. Despite their malfunctioning, they provided a vast source of information.

"You know, because I'm Strongkit's servant? I do not wish to remain so forever, you know. How do I achieve equal status to Strongkit?" Emberkit clarified, watching as Owlcry's look of confusion was replaced by one of understanding- and then anger.

"You're a she-cat! Your brother will always have a higher status than you, filth!" Owlcry spat. He often talked this way to her- she assumed this was because she was only a mere servant of a kit. Emberkit frowned.

"Well, that's abysmally stupid. Servitude should not be decided upon gender. Quite frankly, Strongkit is a bit daft. I should at least equal his ranking, you see. And I do not believe I am filth. Darkrose just washed me, so unless you happen to be discussing something with a dirty corner of the room, I assume just just attempted to insult me," Emberkit theorized quickly. The Elders gave her more bewildered looks, before Owlcry swiped at her.

"Do not insult toms, mouse-brained she-cat!" He hissed, hitting her on the head. She blinked at him in response.

"Ah, so that's another rule, is it? No one informed me," She responded thoughtfully, making a note in her head. The male Elders spat at her in disgust, before they began listing off tedious tasks for her to perform, as punishment for breaking two of the sacred rules. Emberkit did them without complaining, resigning herself to it. She was a servant, they were supposed to follow set rules. Now, with her now knowledge of how the system seemed to be run, she could devise a plan of action to increase her status. So far, only two answers had come to her: change her gender, or change the rule. Since changing her gender seemed highly improbable, she decided that she would find a way to change the rule. She vaguely wondered who had come up with it- probably toms, since it seemed that they were the ones who benefitted. Getting free servants at birth seemed to be a pretty good gig, to be honest. On her side of things, it wasn't so great. Now that she had discovered the roadblock, she could begin to devise a plan to increase her status in the nursery- and perhaps beyond, if she could somehow find her way there.

And so begins the story of Emberkit's ascension to power.

* * *

 **Emberkit is so fun to write. She's an odd one, alright...**


	3. Chapter 2- The Noble Art of Healing

**Welcome back to another fabulous chapter! I'm thinking about changing the name to something like the Curse of Ember. I don't much care for the current one, looking at it now. Anyway now to review answering!**

 **The Albino Wolf: I'm SO glad you like it! The rules are annoying, but she gets a change this chapter. The toms probably will get what they deserve... eventually.**

 **Fourth Season: Of course it is!**

* * *

Emberkit yawned, stretching in her small corner of the nursery. Due to her servitude, it was a very small corner, but then again, she was a very small cat. The figures of her mother, her father, and Silentshade always towered over her, as did any nursery visitors. The males rarely visited, seemingly the nursery was beneath them. The only males that ever visited were Quicksun, and Silentshade's master, Snakefang. The tom was quieter than Quicksun, with fewer anger issues. Or so it seemed to Emberkit. In any case, he was kinder to his servant, Silentshade.

Silentshade and Darkrose got along reasonably well. Both of them were quiet, calculating, yet submissive to their masters. Emberkit liked them both. Neither of them yelled at her, and sometimes, when Strongkit and Quicksun were away, they were quite nice to her, although Emberkit sometimes baffled them with her observations of the world. She also seemed to amuse them, whenever she asked about a possible status improvement.

"One is coming soon, young one. It will not be much, but it will get better," Darkrose would tell her gently. She would tell Emberkit no more than that, saying she was too young to be questioning life as much as she did. Darkrose would then feed her and tell her to sleep. Emberkit did as she was bid normally, although sometimes her questions kept her wide awake long into the night.

This day, Quicksun decided to visit the Nursery. Strongkit immediately ran up to their father, chattering endlessly about trivial matters.

"Quiet, son. We have something important to discuss. Last night we decided that you and-" Quicksun's lip curled in distaste, and he shot a glare at Emberkit, "you're sister are to become apprentices. You're mentor will be Eaglerise. I'll take you to meet him."

Then, Quicksun turned to Darkrose, "You can take the whelp to Wrensong. She's to become a Healer." Quicksun made it clear how much he detested that word, _healer._ Emberkit wasn't too sure of it either. Quicksun and Strongkit left, and Darkrose came over to Emberkit, licking her head gently.

"Little one, come on," Darkrose said, leading her out of the nursery.

"Where are we going, Darkrose?" Emberkit asked curiously.

"You're becoming an apprentice, Emberpaw. That's your name now, Emberpaw," Darkrose said, and Emberkit- or Emberpaw, stopped for a moment.

"Is this a promotion? I'm no longer Strongkit's servant now?" Emberpaw asked hesitantly, not sure what to think. Darkrose laughed softly, a light sound that was pleasant to Emberpaw's ears.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She answered, and Emberpaw smiled. Finally! It maynot be much, as Darkrose said, but it was a start. A start that Emberpaw planned to take full advantage of. Darkrose led her into a den that she had never entered. Inside smelled earthy, with strong herbs filling the air. A brown tom with black stripes lay on his side in a comfortable nest, snoring lightly. He was strong and muscled. A small light grey she-cat fluttered over him, herbs held in her jaws. This she-cat noticed Emberpaw and Darkrose's entranced, and smiled kindly.

"Darkrose? Is Emberkit hurt?" she asked, her voice a high, clear sound. Like a peeping birdsong in the morning.

"No, no, not at all. Wrensong, the Warriors chose her as your new apprentice," Darkrose responded kindly. The she-cat's- Wrensong's- eyes widened slightly.

"Two Healer apprentices at once? We're running low on Hunters. I would have thought- nevermind," Wrensong shook her head, dispelling the thought. Emberpaw stared at her, not sure what to make of this fluttery new she-cat.

"Come, Emberpaw. I'll show you around. This is the Healing Den," Wrensong said warmly, her bright blue eyes beckoning. Emberpaw frowned, but edged closer to her.

"Go on, Emberpaw. I have to go, the Hunters will be expecting me," Darkrose said, slipping out of the large mossy den, back into the main camp. It was odd, watching her go. The she-cat had always been nearby when Emberpaw needed her, and now it seemed that she would be leaving. Something about it seemed… permanent. Like the beginning of something new. Emberpaw sighed, and turned to Wrensong.

"So, I've been promoted. I suppose I am your servant instead of Strongkit's now? What is your ranking?" Emberpaw asked the other female, her eyes wide, yet nonchalant at the same time. Wrensong giggled lightly.

"I'm a Healer, and you are my apprentice, not a servant. You never were a servant, Emberpaw," Wrensong said slowly, her face twisted with confusion. Emberpaw stopped.

"Then why did I have to do whatever Strongkit wanted?" Emberpaw asked.

"Because he is a tom," Wrensong replied slowly, gauging Emberpaw's reaction carefully, "And you are beneath him according to our Code."

"So, basically, you are telling me servant is what I was, but it is too harsh of a term to be discussed publically," Emberpaw assumed quickly. After all, it was certainly obvious that she was a servant, even if it wasn't the public term for it. Wrensong looked like she was going to argue, but then something made her stop.

"This is the main area of the Healer's den, where we tend the sick and injured. And over there-" Wrensong motioned with her tail a small moss sheltered area, "Is where we sleep. We keep our herbs buried in there, so kits can't get out there. Right now, Ravenwater, the other Healer, is taking her apprentice Duskpaw out collecting herbs. For now, I will show you what each of them do, okay? You must remember them all."

Emberpaw somewhat listened as the she-cat started describing different herbs and what each was used for. It was somewhat useful knowledge, but also rather boring.

"Do we ever learn to fight? Or hunt, perhaps?" Emberpaw interrupted. She had heard Strongkit boasting about going to be a Warrior when he grew up. He had said he was going to be the one to destroy the barbarians from EveningClan, and free MorningClan from the war. Emberpaw had always wondered what part she could play in that. She knew she would be much better at fighting than the idiot Strongkit. _She_ would do the destroying, if it meant a higher status. Or, perhaps, she could just recruit the mysterious barbarians for her cause, and revolt against the powers of MorningClan.

Yes, there was always that.

But Wrensong seemed surprised when Emberpaw mentioned this, "Oh, no, our job is not to harm others! We use our knowledge to heal others. It is the best way we can serve our Clan, Emberpaw," Wrensong's voice was filled with pride as she explained the noble job of the Healer.

"Our education seems pretty one-sided. What if we get attacked? I'm sure all of our knowledge of healing will be enough to stop a claw at our necks," Emberpaw remarked sarcastically. Wrensong seemed startled.

"She-cats are not allowed to fight. The toms will protect us," Wrensong said.

"They're only cats. They can't fight off everything. Are we supposed to remain helpless?" and that was when Emberpaw realized something, "Ah- I get it. They can't let their servants fight, then they would have a revolt on their paws. If we are dependent upon them, we won't fight back against the system. Smart."

Wrensong looked even more confused, "No, it's dangerous for a she-cat to fight. MoonClan decreed that we should not fight, as we will be a danger to our friends as well as enemies."

"I think toms are just as much of a danger," Emberpaw responded, "What makes us so different?" Wrensong's face hardened.

"Enough about fighting. You are not to fight, I want to hear no more of it. It is dangerous to speak of such things. Now, let me show you some more herbs, and forget that nonsense."

* * *

 **What do you think is with that whole no fighting thing? Emberpaw is pretty much right on the dot with this one. Please review!**


End file.
